The present invention relates to detergent compositions comprising phenol oxidizing enzymes, in particular, phenol oxidizing enzymes obtainable from fungus.
Phenol oxidizing enzymes function by catalyzing redox reactions, i.e., the transfer of electrons from an electron donor (usually a phenolic compound) to molecular oxygen (which acts as an electron acceptor) which is reduced to H2O. While being capable of using a wide variety of different phenolic compounds as electron donors, phenol oxidizing enzymes are very specific for molecular oxygen as the electron acceptor.
Phenol oxidizing enzymes can be utilized for a wide variety of applications, including the detergent industry, the paper and pulp industry, the textile industry and the food industry. In the detergent industry, phenol oxidizing enzymes have been used for preventing the transfer of dyes in solution from one textile to another during detergent washing, an application commonly referred to as dye transfer inhibition. Most phenol oxidizing enzymes exhibit pH optima in the acidic pH range while being inactive in neutral or alkaline pHs. Phenol oxidizing enzymes are known to be produced by a wide variety of fungi, including species of the genera Aspergillus, Neurospora, Podospora, Botytis, Pleurotus, Fomes, Phlebia, Trametes, Polyporus, Rhizoctonia and Lentinus. However, there remains a need to identify and isolate phenol oxidizing enzymes, and organisms capable of naturally-producing phenol oxidizing enzymes for use in textile, cleaning and detergent washing methods and compositions.
The present invention relates to detergent compositions comprising novel phenol oxidizing enzymes encoded by nucleic acid capable of hybridizing to the nucleic acid encoding Stachybotrys chartarum phenol oxidizing enzyme (shown in FIG. 1, and having the polynucleotide sequence shown in SEQ ID NO:1), or a fragment thereof, under conditions of high to intermediate stringency, as long as the phenol oxidizing enzyme is capable of modifying the color associated with dyes or colored compounds. In illustrative embodiments disclosed herein, the phenol oxidizing enzymes are obtainable from fungus. The phenol oxidizing enzymes of the present invention can be used, for example, for pulp and paper bleaching, for bleaching the color of stains on fabric and for anti-dye transfer in detergent and textile applications. The phenol oxidizing enzymes of the present invention may be capable of modifying the color in the absence of an enhancer or in the presence of an enhancer.
Accordingly, the present invention provides detergent compositions comprising phenol oxidizing enzymes encoded by nucleic acid capable of hybridizing to the nucleic acid having the sequence as shown in SEQ ID NO:1 or a fragment thereof, under conditions of intermediate to high stringency. Such enzymes will comprise at least 60% identity, at least 65% identity, at least 70% identity, at least 75% identity, at least 80% identity, at least 85% identity, at least 90% identity and at least 95% identity to the Stachybotrys chartarum phenol oxidizing enzyme having the amino acid sequence disclosed in SEQ ID NO:2, and specifically excludes the amino acid sequence shown in SEQ ID NO:2, as long as the enzyme is capable of modifying the color associated with dyes or colored compounds. In one embodiment, the phenol oxidizing enzyme is obtainable from bacteria, yeast or non-Stachybotrys species of fungus. In a preferred embodiment, the phenol oxidizing enzyme is obtainable from fungus including Myrothecium species, Curvularia species, Chaetomium species, Bipolaris species, Humicola species, Pleurotus species, Trichoderma species, Mycellophthora species and Amerosporium species. In a preferred embodiment, the fungus include Myrothecium verrucaria, Curvularia pallescens, Chaetomium sp, Bipolaris spicifera, Humicola insolens, Pleurotus abalonus, Trichoderma reesei, Mycellophthora thermophila and Amerosporium atrum. 
In an illustrative embodiment disclosed herein, the phenol oxidizing enzyme is obtainable from Bipolaris spicifera and has the genomic nucleic acid sequence as shown in FIG. 2 (SEQ ID NO:3) and the deduced amino acid sequence as shown in FIG. 3 (SEQ ID NO:4). In another illustrative embodiment disclosed herein, the phenol oxidizing enzyme is obtainable from Curvularia pallescens and has the genomic nucleic acid sequence as shown in FIG. 9 (SEQ ID NO:6) and the deduced amino acid sequence as shown in FIG. 10 (SEQ ID NO:7). In another illustrative embodiment disclosed herein, the phenol oxidizing enzyme is obtainable from Amerosporium atrum and comprises the nucleic acid sequence as shown in FIG. 13 (SEQ ID NO: 8) and the deduced amino acid sequence as shown in FIG. 13 (SEQ ID NO:9).
Accordingly, the present invention encompasses detergent compositions comprising phenol oxidizing enzymes encoded by polynucleotide sequences that hybridize under conditions of intermediate to high stringency to the nucleic acid having the sequence as shown in SEQ ID NO:3, SEQ ID NO:6 or SEQ ID NO:8, or a fragment thereof, and which are capable of modifying the color associated with a dye or colored compound. The present invention also encompasses polynucleotides that encode the amino acid sequence as shown in SEQ ID NO:4 as well as polynucleotides that encode the amino acid sequence as shown in SEQ ID NO:7 and polynucleotides that encode the amino acid sequence as shown in SEQ ID NO:9. The present invention provides expression vectors and host cells comprising polynucleotides encoding the phenol oxidizing enzymes of the present invention as well as methods for producing the enzymes.
The present invention provides a method for producing a phenol oxidizing enzyme comprising the steps of obtaining a host cell comprising a polynucleotide capable of hybridizing to SEQ ID NO:1, or a fragment thereof, under conditions of intermediate to high stringency wherein said polynucleotide encodes a phenol oxidizing enzyme capable of modifying the color associated with dyes or colored compounds; growing said host cell under conditions suitable for the production of said phenol oxidizing enzyme; and optionally recovering said phenol oxidizing enzyme produced. In one embodiment, the polynucleotide comprises the sequence as shown in SEQ ID NO:3; in another embodiment, the polynucleotide comprises the sequence as shown in SEQ ID NO:6; and in another embodiment, the polynucleotide comprises the sequence as shown in SEQ ID NO: 8. In another embodiment, the phenol oxidizing enzyme comprises the amino acid sequence as shown in SEQ ID NO:4; in a further embodiment, the phenol oxidizing enzyme comprises the amino acid sequence as shown in SEQ ID NO:7; and in yet another embodiment, the phenol oxidizing enzyme comprises the amino acid sequence as shown in SEQ ID NO:9.
The present invention also provides a method for producing a host cell comprising a polynucleotide encoding a phenol oxidizing enzyme comprising the steps of obtaining a polynucleotide capable of hybridizing to SEQ ID NO:1, or fragment thereof, under conditions of intermediate to high stringency wherein said polynucleotide encodes a phenol oxidizing enzyme capable of modifying the color associated with dyes or colored compounds; introducing said polynucleotide into said host cell; and growing said host cell under conditions suitable for the production of said phenol oxidizing enzyme. In one embodiment, the polynucleotide comprises the sequence as shown in SEQ ID NO:3. In another embodiment, the polynucleotide comprises the sequence as shown in SEQ ID NO:6. In a further embodiment, the polynucleotide comprises the sequence as shown in SEQ ID NO:8.
In the present invention, the host cell comprising a polynucleotide encoding a phenol oxidizing enzyme includes filamentous fungus, yeast and bacteria. In one embodiment, the host cell is a filamentous fungus including Aspergillus species, Trichoderma species and Mucor species. In a further embodiment, the filamentous fungus host cell includes Aspergillus niger var. awamori or Trichoderma reesei. 
In yet another embodiment of the present invention, the host cell is a yeast which includes Saccharomyces, Pichia, Hansenula, Schizosaccharomyces, Kluyveromyces and Yarrowia species. In an additional embodiment, the Saccharomyces species is Saccharomyces cerevisiae. In yet an additional embodiment, the host cell is a gram positive bacteria, such as a Bacillus species, or a gram negative bacteria, such as an Escherichia species.
Also provided herein are detergent compositions comprising a phenol oxidizing enzyme encoded by nucleic acid capable of hybridizing to the nucleic acid encoding Stachybotrys chartarum phenol oxidizing enzyme (shown in FIG. 1 and having SEQ ID NO:1) under conditions of intermediate to high stringency. Such enzymes will have at least 60% identity, at least 65% identity, at least 70% identity, at least 75% identity, at least 80% identity, at least 85% identity, at least 90% identity and at least 95% identity to the phenol oxidizing enzyme having the amino acid sequence disclosed in SEQ ID NO:2, and will specifically exclude the amino acid having the sequence as shown in SEQ ID NO:2, as long as the enzyme is capable of modifying the color associated with dyes or colored compounds. In one embodiment of the detergent composition, the amino acid comprises the sequence as shown in SEQ ID NO:4. In another embodiment of the detergent composition, the amino acid comprises the sequence as shown in SEQ ID NO:7. In a further embodiment of the detergent composition, the amino acid comprises the sequence as shown in SEQ ID NO:9.
The present invention also encompasses methods for modifying the color associated with dyes or colored compounds which occur in stains in a sample, comprising the steps of contacting the sample with a composition comprising a phenol oxidizing enzyme encoded by nucleic acid capable of hybridizing to the nucleic acid encoding Stachybotrys chartarum phenol oxidizing enzyme (shown in FIG. 1 and having SEQ ID NO:1) under conditions of intermediate to high stringency. Such phenol oxidizing enzymes will have at least 60% identity, at least 65% identity, at least 70% identity, at least 75% identity, at least 80% identity, at least 85% identity, at least 90% identity and at least 95% identity to the phenol oxidizing enzyme having the amino acid sequence disclosed in SEQ ID NO:2, and specifically excludes the amino acid having the sequence as shown in SEQ ID NO:2, as long as the enzyme is capable of modifying the color associated with dyes or colored compounds. In one embodiment of the method, the amino acid comprises the amino acid sequence as shown in SEQ ID NO:4. In another embodiment, the amino acid comprises the amino acid sequence as shown in SEQ ID NO:7. in a further embodiment, the amino acid comprises the amino acid having the sequence as shown in SEQ ID NO:9.